Relationships
by Lava901
Summary: When awkward relationships happen when Spider-Man have double girlfriends, who will he choose her shield teammate Ava Ayala/White Tigeror Black cat/Felicia Hardy.
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate spider man is owned by the marvel and the man of action. I make no money of the unauthorised use of the characters.

I know some people are a fan of shipping Spider man and White tiger together and also some heartbreak moments.

Some people asked me to write this a long time ago, a romance between the 2 shield cadets.

I know this ultimate spider man series has ended but some people still want me to write it so here it goes.

Please review it

Relationships

By Lava901

——————————————————xxxxxx———————————————

Chapter 1

" Hello? Anybody there? Whisper to me. I'm undercover." Spider man whispered in Doctor Octopus lab.

"Hello, Pete. We've got you" said Nova.

"Come to this location I am sending to you in an hour. Bring the team." Spider man then send the location to Doctor Octopus lab.

"Dude, this is ridiculous!" Nova's face was like when he was looking at some shocking news.

Peter hung up. Nova, who was at Pete's house called the team to assemble at outside his house. "Guys, get yourselves your shield diving gear. We're gonna go to Doc Oc's lab."

"Are you serious right now? Where's Pete?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, where's Pete?" Luke said.

"He's at Doc Oc's lab. He said we need him there" Nova responded.

Iron fist came late and he heard some of the stuff they talked. "Spider man at Doc Oc's lab. We need a tactical plan."

"Great idea !" Nova said.

Meanwhile in Doc Oc's lab...

"Black Cat, can you do me a favour?" Doctor Octopus asked.

"What do you want ?" Black Cat said.

"Get me the sample of Spider-Man's DNA." Doctor Octopus was then trying on how to enhance the venom.

"As you wish." Black cat responded.

After hearing the conversation of what they were planning, Spider man's spider sense was tingling. A debris hit spider man out of nowhere and spider man was visible out on the open.

Chibi Spider man appeared:"Dude, I just gotta ask you. Didn't you heard what Nick Fury said during training?" *flashback* "No matter what hits you, be stealthy and don't blow your cover!" Shouted Nick.

"Spider man!" Doctor Octopus shouts.

As soon as Spider man prepared for battle, team spidey came to the rescue just in the nick of time. This caused the lab to self destruct in a few minutes.

"Uh... Spidey? The lab is about to explode! Time to escape, bro." Nova shouted.

"Yeah, way ahead of you!" Spidey already called SHIELD to capture Doctor Octopus. Then, he shot webs that will unable Doctor Octopus to move. He grabbed Doctor Octopus out of his lab and swam out of the lab with his team mates. Doctor Octopus was finally arrested by Shield.

The Shield helicarrier

"To spidey capturing Doc Oc!" Shouted Nova.

Everyone grabbed a glass of water and celebrated for capturing the most wanted villain except for Spider Man who was standing at the corner. Thinking that there is still someone he has not captured yet. "Black Cat, that girl, looks like she's my age." He thought.

Next day at Pete's house

Ava was helping Aunt May cooking breakfast. Peter then came down noticing Ava was cooking breakfast.

"Morning Aunt May, Morning Ava," Peter woke up.

"Morning Pete," said Aunt May.

"Morning Pete," said Ava.

"Pete and Ava, since both of you are already awake, why not help each other cook breakfast? I need to go and buy more groceries." said Aunt May.

"Okay." Said Peter.

Aunt May went out to shop some groceries. Ava was cooking at the same time, wanting to question Peter.

"Peter, what happened yesterday? At the helicarrier, you seemed to be not happy about the success you have done, capturing Doctor Octopus was your biggest achievement yet." Questioned Ava.

"Before the lab blew up, there was another villain who was working with Doctor Octopus and it seemed to look like she was young, around our age. Her alter ego is Black Cat." Said Peter. "She escaped the lab. She's coming after me. I do not want you guys hurt. One time by green goblin and now, Black Cat. She has some skill. Lightning quick sense as Iron fist and as fast as you. Please, stay out of this, I'm having a bad feeling about this."

Ava puts her hand on Pete's shoulder. "Pete, the team will defeat her together. I've never told anyone this but I love you and I also do not want you to get injured."

Pete was stunned by her words while Ava was blushing. Pete also blushed wanted to admit he loved her too.

"Ava...I...I love you too, That is why I'm sacrificing myself for the team." Said Peter.

Ava then pulled Peter close to her and hugged each other, she then tried to kiss Peter. Peter, feeling Ava's soft lips made him feel like Ava is the goddess of love.

Peter and Ava felt a bit awkward when kissing each other.

Just right before Aunt May returned home, Ava and Peter finished cooking breakfast and everyone was awake.

"Something smells nice, probably a scrumptious breakfast await for the king." Said Nova in a loud voice.

"Dude, you know you are not a king right." Said Power man.

When everyone gathered at the dining room, everyone seemed to enjoyed the meal.

"This is the best meal I have eaten for a while." Said Iron fist.

"Yeah, the food is good, should've given a 5 star rating." Said Nova

Peter and Ava were winking at each other. They seemed to have some relationship going.

Few hours later,

knock knock*

"Who's there." Said Peter while enhancing his web shooters.

"It's me, Ava." Ava exclaimed.

Peter opened the door for Ava and they sat close beside each other.

"Ava, when I first met you, I know that I'm too out of your league. I mean with your rich dark brown hair and your smooth skin, I'm like secretly in love with you. I'm kind of scared that this could go to you killing me." Peter confessed.

"Peter, I have the same feelings for you. When I met you, I thought you were some sort of a playful jerk, an immature one but it seems that there is something more to you than I realised." Ava confessed.

"So, do you want to have a date then?" Peter asked.

"Sure, how about Dos Caminos at evening. Let's say about 6pm Thursday? " Ava replied.

"Done." Peter said.

—— end of chapter 1———————————————————————————

Okay this may not be the best and I just started writing this. So please do not blame me or criticise me of writing this so poorly and the plot too.

Well, my people who asked me. Here is chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning, this chapter is rated M for sexual things happening.

Ultimate spider man is owned by the marvel and the man of action. I make no money of the unauthorised use of the characters.

I know some people are a fan of shipping Spider man and White tiger together and also some heartbreak moments.

We still haven't completed the story yet so Ava now has a crush on Peter and Peter has a crush on Ava and they've kissed.

I know this ultimate spider man series has ended but some people still want me to write it so here it goes.

Please review it

Relationships

By Lava901

——————————————————xxxxxx———————————————

Chapter 2

Night time on the daily bugle tower...

Spidey and his team were on a mission to capture Black Cat.

"So... where is this 'Black Cat' you speak of?" Said White tiger.

"Yeah Spidey, you said she was coming for your DNA? Maybe she has a crush on you..." Nova saying also thinking about the Black Cat having a crush on Spider-Man.

"Shaddup! Bucket head, Power man, Iron fist, you guys can go and check the other sides. Me and Ava will stay here, okay?" Ordered Spider-Man.

"K... okay. Just for fun." Said Nova.

Nova flew Power man and Iron fist to each building to check for Black Cat. Black Cat silently snuck across each and everyone of them.

"You know, this morning about the...awkward kiss we've done?" Said Ava.

"Yeah, what about it?" Questioned Peter.

"I felt like... you know..." said Ava.

"I know how it feels. I want to be a couple with you." Said Peter.

Ava was blushing inside of her mask.

"Me too." said Ava.

Peter then goes near to Ava just to kiss each other in a non awkward way. Before they can kiss, Spider-Man's sense was tingling.

"Shoot! spider sense tingling." Spider-Man felt something coming for him.

"What, what did you sense?" White tiger asked.

"Tiger, duck!" Spider-Man shouted!

Black Cat struck out of nowhere. She dodge White Tiger and caught Spider-Man. White Tiger pounced up to strike Black Cat but using her luck, White Tiger fell onto Spider-Man. She took White Tiger and played with her when Spider-Man was knocked out unconscious.

"What nonsense is it. You have no fashion sense at all!" Said Black Cat to White Tiger.

"Oh yeah, what makes you think I should listen to your lame advice?" White Tiger said.

"You know, your boyfriend would like you if you has shown your true self to him." White Tiger then scratched Black Cat and made her costume expose some of her parts. Her costumed exposed her tits too, causing her to be half naked if not for the suit.

"Oh, my turn!" Black Cat said softly.

She punched White Tiger a lot and she got a bit unconscious.

"Sp...Spidey..."muttered White Tiger when injured.

Black Cat stepped on her hand.

"You know, for a tiger like you, you should've exposed some of your parts. Now, how do I this?" Thought Black Cat.

She used her razor sharp nails and done something to her costume. Then, she took a sample of Spider-Man's DNA. When she has done that, Spider-Man places a tracker on her costume. She then jumped from building to building only to knock out Spider-Man's team.

"Argh..."Said Power Man.

"Hey, Power Man where..." just before he could finish his sentence, he was struck by tear gas.

"Come out and face me you hidden shadow!" Said Iron fist.

Black Cat pounced on Iron fist. Without him making a punch to her. He was knocked out.

1 minute later, Ava and Spidey woke up. Spidey saw Ava's body. Her costume got cut from the neck to the navel.

Spider-Man faced to 'you the reader'"Damn, she is sexy as hell, I know I love her but I should've probably gained her permission to look at it." Ava screamed as she was humiliated by her costume.

"Spidey, I don't want you to look at me like this. It is embarrassing for me." She said.

"Don't worry, Ava. I will get you out of sight." Said Peter.

Angel Spidey appears "Hey, don't let her be humiliated by this bring her back home." Devil Spidey appeared. "Just play with her body for a while and go!" Both of them were fighting.

Since Spidey was so kind, he took everyone back home and left Ava in his room.

"Ava, I know how humiliating this is, showing of your body like that in public. But seriously, I want you to know that your body is beautiful as anyone I have seen." Said Peter.

"You...You really think it is? My body is beautiful?" Said Ava.

"I think it is. I even want you more than ever. I don't care what people say about your skin. I think they're just too racist." Said Spider-Man.

"Peter, you are so kind." Said Ava.

( Last time kids, skip this part! Do not read! Mature content)

They kissed and kissed until Peter pulled Ava's costume off and Ava pulling Peter's costume off. Peter can see Ava's brown smooth skin and double sized breast with her rock hard tits whereas Ava can see Peter's muscular back and the rock chiseled abs. Then took of their pants.

"I love you Peter." Said Ava.

"I love you Ava." Said Peter.

He puts his mister web shooter( You know what I mean ) into Ava's vaginal part. Ava could feel his private part and it felt a bit pain for her since it was her first time having sex.

"Argh. Gentle Peter." Said Ava.

"Should I continue?" Questioned Peter.

"Yeah, keep going." Said Ava.

Ava then moving herself to feel his private part. Peter and Ava were enjoying this.

"Ava, may I touch your... you know and play with your tits?" Peter asked.

"I loved you and you loved me, you can play with my breast and tits." Ava responded. She guided him to show how she loves feeling her breast played.

"So good..." Ava mentioned.

Peter then turned to Ava's front playing with her bouncy breast and sucking her rock hard tits.

"You're good at this Ava. Should we be corny and cum together?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I feel like cumming too." Ava responded.

"Should I...Unhhh...take it...nnngh...out"Peter said.

"No...Don't you fucking stop! Keep it...Mmmm...right...there!" Ava said.

Just when they are about to shoot their loads out.

"Peter..."

"Ava..."

"I'm cumming!!!!!!!" Both of them shouted.

Peter shoots his loads out and Ava can feel the warm loads inside of her.

"Mmmmmm...ooohhh...nnnghh." Ava moaned.

Ava's green amulet turned to pink as they stopped.

"Peter, it felt good, we should do it again sometime." Ava said.

"Yeah, with you." Peter said. "Better bring your clothes here if you want to sleep with me tonight or else May can kill you also, I'll try to sew and enhance your costume."

"Oh yeah! Thanks Pete." Ava thanked him. When Ava left and try to not wake everyone up, Peter opened up his tracker.

"Now, Black Cat, where are you exactly."

To be continued...

———end of chapter 2————————————————————————

I want to make this chapter interesting for you guys to read. Will they have a child soon, would Black Cat be stealing Ava's boyfriend. Read the next chapter.

Well, they will have a baby soon.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning, this chapter is rated M for sexual things happening.

Again!

Ultimate spider man is owned by the marvel and the man of action. I make no money of the unauthorised use of the characters.

FLASHBACK...

So we all know Peter and Ava had sex at night when everybody in Peter's house is sleeping. Well guess what. This is gonna be even sexual than the previous chapter.

KIDS, DO NOT READ IT! YOU ARE NOT SUITABLE!

I know this ultimate spider man series has ended but some people still want me to write it so here it goes.

Please review it

Relationships

By Lava901

——————————————————xxxxxx———————————————

Chapter 3

2 days later...

Morning in Midtown high.

"Hi Pete. How's it going?" Said MJ ( Just in case if you forgot who the heck is MJ. She is Mary Jane Watson. Peter's friend. )

"Well...It was fine. I had a fine weekend." Responded Peter.

Out of nowhere, Harry interrupted the conversation. He was wearing a hoodie saying 'Sidemen for Life.' ( Peter went to the writer. "Dude, you know doesn't allow you to have real life things right? Why are you doing this, adding the sidemen merch on this story?" Peter said. "It's for the story, I just want to add it for fun! Also, I bet you 50 bucks if allows this."Lava901 said. "Deal!" So anyways, let us continue.)

"Hey Pete! I'm inviting you, MJ and your sandwich club friends for a party tonight at my place. Wanna come?" Harry asked.

"Sure, My friends and I are free tonight."

"Ok, done."

Once that is all settled. Flash came to Peter. Flash wearing a "Logang" shirt. ("Whoa, dude you've been copywriting people's merch man. I'm gonna call The sidemen and the Logang." Peter then dialling the sidemen number calling KSI to come. Suddenly Peter forgot who he was dialling. "My story My rules" said Lava901.)

"Peter, I'm gonna wedgie you!" Flash shouted at the hallway.

( As usual, He is bullied by Flash.)

After that wedgie, Principal Coulson opened the door to introduce a girl with platinum long hair came with a white shirt, dark blue jacket with dark blue jeans.

"Midtown High, we have a new student. Her name is Felicia Hardy." Principal Coulson introduced her in a loud voice.

"Hi guys, my name is Felicia." Felicia introduced herself.

"Felicia, you will join Peter's class. Peter, escort her the way to your class."

Somehow Peter felt like her face was familiar. Saw her somewhere on top of daily bugle. Felicia saw Peter's mark that she scratched him before.

"I know you are Spider-Man Peter. Don't even try to think about tricking me." Felicia said.

"The heck is this? How does she know my identity? And yet, how does she know this." Peter thought.

"Look, as far as I know, you've been killing my team. You've knocked out my friends, you embarrassed Ava and stole my DNA, didn't you. Black Cat!" Peter said.

"Class is starting, Felicia, sit next to Danny Rand. That is your new seat. Peter is sitting with Ava and Luke Cage." The science teacher said.

When class was starting, Ava whispered to Peter about something.

"Peter." Ava said.

"What?"

"You know yesterday night when we had sex?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm think I'm pregnant."

Peter was shocked with his least expressive face when he was at class.

"Peter, are you listening to me?" Said the science teacher.

"Yeah, I am." Said Peter.

Later after class, Peter and his teammates gathered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Peter.

"What's the news web head? Why the rush." Said nova.

"I think Felicia is the Black Cat, I think that when I saw her face, it looked like the Black Cat."

"Any proof on that?" Said Luke Cage.

"Well, she knows that I am Spider-Man. If she knows it too much she might know yours too." Peter told the team.

Out of nowhere, a pair of hands touched Ava's breast.

"Hey, you perv. Watch it!" Exclaimed Ava.

"Ample breasts, brown colour and rich black hair. You must be White Tiger." Felicia said. "Sam Alexander, you're known as Nova, Luke Cage known as Power Man and Danny is Iron Fist, am I right?"

"Now you believe me guys?" Said Peter.

Felicia then went to Peter and French kiss him.

"Hmmmm... taste like Spider-Man." Felicia said to the team.

"Meet me at the Daily Bugle tower at night. I will be waiting. I'm no longer a student here at Midtown High." Felicia said.

When Ava saw that Black Cat French kissed her, she immediately went to her locker and took her spare White Tiger costume and went after her.

White Tiger found Felicia and choked her, leaving her with limitless air supply.

"I know you're planning up to something, what is it? You want to be with Peter privately, is it?" White Tiger questioned Felicia.

"Just you wait. I'll settle this during the night." Felicia responded.

She pushed White Tiger's arm away and went back to her apartment.

Peter's house...

"Wait, so you are pregnant already. I mean, come on. We had sex like what. 2 days ago. Fertilisation can't be that quick." Peter asked.

"Yeah, I know right? How does this happen. Should I go birth control at the hospital?" Asked Ava.

"Yeah, and by the way, I finished your costume. I've made some upgrades to your suit, the claws are sharper as ever and you got yourself a new night vision to your masks." Said Peter.

"Thanks Peter. I guess I own you one."

Night time 9:00 a.m.

"I'm here Felicia, where the heck are you!" Said Spider-Man

"Spider-Man." Felicia standing in the dark. "Do you want to get back your DNA? If so, come and get it!"

Felicia dived down and prepared her grappling hook. She then swung one building to another. Spider-Man then came swinging one by one.

"Guys, if you can here me, come to my location." Said Spider-Man.

Black Cat stopped at the Yankee stadium and landed on the ground. Spider-Man approached her with a kick. Black Cat dodging his kicks and punched a Spider-Man on the face.

"Is that all you have Spidey? I'm expecting more than that." Said Black Cat.

While she was busy boasting about her skills (Show off.) Spider-Man kicked Black Cat and knocked her out.

"Well done, Spider-Man." Black Cat said.

"Well done what. Like I'm gonna get a prize anyway." Spider-Man said.

"You have gotten yourself a prize, your DNA is at my right left breast." She said. "I let you have the privilege to touch my body."

He touched her breast and got back his DNA.

"Speaking of that, I have tons of fun with you. Maybe you wanna hang out with me right now? We'll have fun" Said Black Cat.

"What sort of fun exactly?" Said Spider-Man.

"Come with me and I will show you."

Black Cat's apartment...

"You want to know the fun that I said?" Black Cat said.

"Okay." Spider-Man said.

Black Cat went near to Spider-Man and opened his mask, revealing Peter Parker's face. They kissed and... ( wait, before I mention this. )

KIDS, GET OUT OF THIS YOU IMMATURE FREAKS.

As I was saying, they kissed each other and they exposed themselves naked. Peter can see Felicia's tits and she can see his body. Felicia made Peter suck her pussy.

"Uunnh..." Felicia moaned. "I'm enjoying this."

"Yeah. Unngh..." moaned Peter.

Then Felicia jumped onto Peter and kissed again and again until they got to the pool. When they got there, Peter fell down with Black Cat.

"Thanks for getting me wet." Said Black Cat.

"I thought cats hate water." Peter said.

"You thought wrong Spidey."

Peter then rubbed his cock to her vaginal area and started moving up and down.

"Fuck, you're tight." Said Peter.

Felicia grabbed Peter's hand and put it on her breast and tits. Asking him to play with it.

Next, Felicia wants Peter to cum with her.

"Peter, please cum me."

"Well, if you say so."

Peter was about to release his warm loads to Black Cat.

"I think I'm gonna..."

Before Peter could finish, he cum Black Cat and she can feel her warm loads on her. Peter then realises he made another mistake. She made Black Cat pregnant.

While they were having sex, Nova and his friends recorded it and White Tiger was furious. When they got back home, Ava was angry at Peter and was waiting with her.

"Ava, babe. What's wrong?"

"Tell me what you were doing with her?"

Ava showed him the footage.

"Uh oh."

————chapter 3 end————————

Well what do you know, I said it was interesting when I write it.

Anyways, will Ava break up and Black Cat get him or do they resolve it. Or will there be a change to the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning, this one is rated M.

Ultimate spider man is owned by the marvel and the man of action. I make no money of the unauthorised use of the characters.

FLASHBACK...

Again, Spider-Man had sex with black Cat and he got busted when Ava found out.

I know this ultimate spider man series has ended but some people still want me to write it so here it goes.

Please review it

Chapter 4

By Lava901

———————————————xxxxxx——————————————————

"Care to explain this Pete?" Ava said. "You promised me that you will date me and yet you had sex with her? What is wrong with you?"

"Look, Listen Ava... I can explain this. Just give me ——" Before Peter could finish Ava interrupted him.

"Time, ha! I don't have time, you know I'm pregnant and when I went to the hospital before all of this junk happened, the result was positive! The heck Pete!" Ava shouted. "The baby is gonna come out in 4 months!"

"Ava, wait!"

Ava rushed out of the house and slammed the door.

"Pete? What happened?" Aunt May said.

"Nothing Aunt May, it's just that Ava has problems and has to go somewhere." Peter lied.

"Look, not matter how much you tried to lie to me, I know you and Ava had sex and this happens. I also know your identity."

Peter looked like he was shocked by electro.

"Me...Spider-Man? I'm not Spider-Man." Peter said.

"Peter, seriously? You think I'm falling for that trick?" Aunt May said.

"Ok fine. I'm Spider-Man. But how did you know?"

"Well, once I saw the SHIELD camera while I was cleaning, I realised that you were talking about some sort of secret things in your room. After that, I noticed that Ava is White Tiger, Luke Cage is Power Man, Danny Rand is Iron Fist and Sam Alexander is Nova. Peter, trust me. Your identity is safe with me."

"Fine but make sure you do not tell anyone ok."

"Ok."

"By the way, should I arrange something for your wedding with Ava?"

"Sure. No problem."

Black Cat's apartment...

"Felicia, where are you?"

"What, what's wrong spider?"

"Look, I need to tell you that I had sex with Ava and I got her pregnant."

"Well, congrats spider. You got yourself another wife."

"Let me guess. Positive result?"

"Yep, guessed right. The baby is gonna come out in 4 months."

"No... now it's worse. Ava and I are gonna have a wedding and this happens. Now I have 2 wives and the baby is coming out on the same month. What have you gotten yourself into Peter!"

"Look, we can solve this out ok. I will deal with Ava and I will tell you about it."

"Fine but don't hurt her."

"Fine."

1 week later and after the incident. Ava and Felicia settled the deal and became friends but remaining as acquaintances. Peter told Aunt May that she has 2 wives and said she is fine with that. The preparation for the wedding is today. Everyone related came to their wedding.

( I am basically lazy to write the whole thing so please don't kill me! *fans boo*)

"Now, the three of you swear that you will take care of each other and be wives and husband forever."

"Yes we will." Peter, Ava and Felicia said.

"You may now kiss each other."

So after the kissing...

"Peter, after we have the babies born, do you think we should continue to have sex?" Ava said.

"Yah, let's have fun Peter." Felicia said.

"Ok, what's more, we're gonna have lots of fun." Peter said.

After the wedding, Doctor Octopus bots came in.

"Black Cat, you failed me. You are going to pay." Doc Oc said in a hologram mode.

"I'm pretty sure you are going to get destroyed."

They changed into their costume and fight Doc Oc's bots.

"Nova, hold the web I'm forming. Felicia and Ava, hold the webs. I'm staying down here. I'm fighting here to protect you and the babies."

They understood and left. After the fight, Peter came out as the victor while he fainted at the street.

The injuries he had made him stay at a very private hospital for 4 months where no one knows his identity.

"Hey Spidey..."Felicia said.

Felicia was naked with him and saw a baby boy.

"He's our baby. What do you think we should call him?"

"Jake. Jake Parker." He said.

"Why not David Parker." Felicia said.

"Fine."

Ava came in dressed as a nurse as she was holding two babies.

"Is that our babies?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Twins!" Ava asked.

"Wow, you serious?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna name them Jane and Alvin. Sound good?" Ava asked.

"Yeah! That sounds good."

So after that, the babies were in a safe place as they are once again having sex.

The girls were naked as Peter was enjoying this. Ava was licking Felicia's tits and Felicia was squeezing the breast of Ava. Peter then wanted to join in. Ava sucked Peter's dick and Felicia was sucking Ava's vagina.

"Ungh... that tastes good." Ava said.

"Your vagina too." Felicia said.

Peter then trying to suck Felicia's and Ava's breast.

"That is so good. It is so comfy."

They then changed position to make them cum.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna cum." Peter said.

"Me too." The girls said.

"I'm cumming!!!" Peter said.

Then he had shot his warm loads on Ava and Felicia's body.

"I enjoyed this a lot." Said the writer looking at them having sex.

"You Perv!!"...

————End of story————

Well, I had to rush this in order to make time for my exam studies. So yeah. Sorry for the rush guys.

I hope you like it. Peace!


End file.
